


study break

by henriqua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yamaguchi tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: ”I'm just nicely asking you to stop distracting me when I'm doing something important.””What if I think I'm the something important you should be doing?” Yamaguchi smirked, looking even more satisfied with himself when Tsukishima glared at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas of what I would write for Tsukishima's bday but I'm pretty sure no one is actually surprised that I'm here with another tsukkiyama smut lol
> 
> happy reading!

To Tsukishima, studying had never been an actual problem. Most of the time he didn't have to work extremely hard to get good grades or put a lot of effort into achieving his academic goals. Tsukishima had never had any trouble with memorizing things or connecting the dots between bigger pictures. His concentration was hard to rival: when he decided to sit down with a book and study its insides, the world could end around him and he probably wouldn't even notice.

Tsukishima was in the middle of his second year in university and had yet to experience the agonizing reality of getting drowned in tough assignments, and exams covering material from books thicker than bricks didn't even make him sweat. Some people were jealous of him; the other half thought he wasn't human to even begin with.

But lately, even though Tsukishima didn't want to admit it, he had had some trouble with concentrating on his studies. For obvious reasons he couldn't help his mind wandering to other things, even when he was supposed to commit 400 pages of information to his memory for an upcoming exam about a topic he wasn't exactly familiar with.

”Stop doing that,” Tsukishima hissed, painfully aware of the heavy, stressful silence of the university's library around them. It was that time of the year when everyone suddenly had a lot of studying to do, and the library was filled with sleep-deprived students no matter the time of the day or week.

”I'm not doing anything,” Yamaguchi said from the other side of their table for two, not even bothering to look up from his own studying material. He was resting his head on his hand, his eyes lazily scanning the text before him while the sun setting behind the big windows sent its last rays on him. The warm light danced on his tanned skin, somehow making the small freckles scattered around his face stand out even more.

Yamaguchi turned a page and shifted his head so his hand hid the corner of his mouth pulling up in a teasing smirk. Tsukishima squinted his eyes at him, hoping Yamaguchi could feel his glare, and went back to his book.

They had been in the library for hours but Tsukishima felt like he had gotten nothing done. He ran his eyes over the text on the page and realized he had no idea what he was reading about. With an exasperated sigh Tsukishima went back to the beginning of the chapter and started over.

Tsukishima had only got two sentences down when he felt it again – a small, gentle nudge against his right ankle. He forced himself to focus on the words he was trying to understand and changed the position of his legs under the table. He knew the table wasn't big enough for him to completely escape from Yamaguchi's reach but maybe his silent rebellion was getting the message through.

But he wasn't the only one with long legs: after a couple of minutes Tsukishima felt a soft touch on his other ankle. He decided to ignore it coldly, knowing that he had made Yamaguchi even more determined by telling him to stop. He took a yellow highlighter from the pile of different pens on the table between their open books and went over the important parts of the page with it.

Tsukishima put the pen back down and was just about to turn a page when Yamaguchi slid his shoeless foot along Tsukishima's shin. The touch was light, barely there and more ticklish than suggestive but they happened to be in a public place and anyone could see what was happening under the table just by raising their eyes from whatever they were reading.

Tsukishima pushed his chair back in panic, making its legs screech against the floor. A girl sporting a messy bun on top of her head and a huge book open in front of her threw a dirty look at Tsukishima's direction and Yamaguchi had to stifle a giggle against his hand.

”Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said with a chilly tone as he moved his chair back and tried to force away the small blush burning his face, ”I really need to pass this exam.”

With that, Yamaguchi finally raised his gaze to Tsukishima. He actually looked concerned, his brows furrowed and lips pouted. ”Do you honestly think you won't?”

”That's not what I meant,” Tsukishima said with a heavy sigh. He took his glasses off to rub his eyes, the long hours of constant reading taking its toll.

”Then I have no idea what you're talking about,” Yamaguchi whispered and Tsukishima could hear the smile in his voice. He put the glasses back on his face and made the mistake of taking a look at the boy sitting across him.

Yamaguchi had already went back to studying, an orange highlighter in his hand. He was wearing Tsukishima's old sweater, somehow managing to look good in the ugly shade of yellow, and bit his lower lip in concentration. Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi's long fingers with his eyes as he ran them through his hair and then rested his head on his palm, one of his fingers tapping against his freckled cheek. He sighed in boredom and highlighted a sentence in orange.

Yamaguchi was beautiful and Tsukishima was so, _so_ distracted.

Tsukishima wanted to tear his gaze away and keep reading but he couldn't. His mind was suddenly filled with nothing but Yamaguchi – how soft his hair felt under Tsukishima's fingertips, how there was a cluster of freckles on his right shoulder that formed a wonky heart when connected in the right order, how amazing his hot mouth felt against Tsukishima's neck, accompanied with his teeth...

Tsukishima stood up abruptly and closed his book with a loud _thud_. Yamaguchi looked at him, confusion dancing in his eyes.

”Tsukki?”

”We're leaving,” Tsukishima whispered in a hurry, taking a handful of pens from the middle of the table and shoving them inside his bag.

”We are?” Yamaguchi asked, getting on his feet. He tried to steal a glance of Tsukishima's face when he didn't answer. A victorious smile made its way on Yamaguchi's lips when he put his books away painfully slowly in purpose and Tsukishima huffed out an annoyed breath, taking the rest of the pens and tossing them in Yamaguchi's bag. When he finally got his jacket on and the bag over his shoulder, Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around Yamaguchi's wrist and started leading him out of the library in long strides.

”What's the matter? You seem to be in a hurry,” Yamaguchi laughed, trying hard to keep his voice low so they wouldn't disturb the other students. Tsukishima didn't say anything, just quickened his pace and mumbled a hurried apology to a group of girls who were standing in front of the main doors when they stormed out.

Tsukishima walked them around the corner, to the side of the library building that wasn't facing the busy main road, and gently pushed Yamaguchi against the wall. Their lips were fast to find each other and Tsukishima knew that the little sparks inside him weren't far from setting him on fire. The way Yamaguchi pulled him closer and sighed into his mouth told Tsukishima that he wasn't the only one feeling like that.

”Happy now?” Tsukishima asked when they broke the kiss, both of them already slightly out of breath. Yamaguchi laughed and ran his thumb over Tsukishima's lower lip, sparkles in his eyes.

”Just take me home already.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima had never been more happier about the fact they lived pretty close to the campus and all its facilities than on that moment. He unlocked the door in one quick movement and the two of them stumbled in, Yamaguchi's happy chuckles filling the air. Tsukishima kicked off his shoes and slammed the door shut just to get pushed against it.

Yamaguchi kissed him with a huge smile on his lips, making it hard for Tsukishima to answer to the act. He ran his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair and pressed their foreheads together, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

They stood like that for a moment until Yamaguchi's giggles died down, sharing the air they were breathing. Slowly Yamaguchi put his hands on each side of Tsukishima's face and kissed him softly, sweetly, his eyes fluttering close as their lips touched. Tsukishima leaned into the touch, resting his hands on Yamaguchi's waist. Yamaguchi licked Tsukishima's lower lip and slid their tongues together, making the blond sigh involuntarily. The kiss got messier, their mouths hot against each other, and Tsukishima tried to ignore the uncomfortable press of his glasses against the bridge of his nose.

Yamaguchi broke the kiss to get rid of his jacket and Tsukishima followed his example, dropping it on the floor in surprise when Yamaguchi placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. He gave the skin a light suck before moving an inch to the left and starting all over again. Tsukishima had his fists full of the ugly yellow sweater and when Yamaguchi's teeth scraped a particularly sensitive spot right under Tsukishima's right ear he swore under his breath.

”Remind me to never study with you again,” Tsukishima said, resting his head against the door and closing his eyes as Yamaguchi continued his task of covering every inch of his boyfriend's neck in kisses.

”But why?” Yamaguchi asked, giving a little bite to the side of Tsukishima's neck, making him hiss. ”I mean, _I_ got a lot of studying done.”

”You keep distracting me. I don't want to – _ah, fuck_ – fail my exams because of something like that,” Tsukishima said with a strained voice, already embarrassed by the sounds he made.

”You and 'failed exams' in the same sentence? Don't be ridiculous, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi snickered. He had always cherished the way Tsukishima crumbled under his touch, turning into a blushing mess after a couple of carefully placed kisses.

”I'm not,” Tsukishima said and watched Yamaguchi's fingers open the buttons of his shirt. ”I'm just nicely asking you to stop distracting me when I'm doing something important.”

”What if I think I'm the something important you should be doing?” Yamaguchi smirked, looking even more satisfied with himself when Tsukishima glared at him. Yamaguchi leaned in to kiss him and Tsukishima was happy to let him do just that, treasuring every little whine Yamaguchi made when Tsukishima licked into his mouth and slid his hands under that ugly sweater of his. Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima harder, deeper, and traced his thumb along Tsukishima's left collarbone.

Tsukishima placed his hand flat against Yamaguchi's stomach, right above the waistband of his jeans, and pushed gently. The kiss broke, leaving both of them panting, and Yamaguchi took a confused step backwards.

”Jesus, you look like a kicked puppy,” Tsukishima laughed and took a step forward, bringing their bodies close once again. ”The door's getting a little uncomfortable, that's all.”

Yamaguchi placed a haste kiss on Tsukishima's lips before intertwining their fingers and leading him further into the apartment. The apartment was quite small, barely big enough for the two of them, and it didn't take them many steps to get to the bedroom. Yamaguchi led Tsukishima in the middle of the room without letting go of his hand, the touch surprisingly intimate.

Yamaguchi pressed a soft kiss to the back of Tsukishima's hand before untangling their fingers, helping the blond to strip out of his shirt. The shirt fell to the floor and Tsukishima didn't even care that ironing it free from all the wrinkles would be a huge pain in the ass. He curled his fingers around the hem of Yamaguchi's sweater and he lifted his arms, letting Tsukishima undress him.

Yamaguchi's shirt didn't even get to touch the floor before Tsukishima was nudging him towards the bed, suddenly being the more impatient one. Yamaguchi stumbled, steadied himself by putting his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders and couldn't help a little laugh. He ran his fingers through the blond hair and kissed the annoyed expression away from Tsukishima's face. He carefully took Tsukishima's glasses off and put them on a table behind them before turning back and initiating another kiss.

”Lay down for me?” Yamaguchi mumbled against the other boy's lips, feeling how his words made Tsukishima shiver. He did as he was told, settling himself on top of their shared bed and watching how Yamaguchi followed him, gently guiding Tsukishima's legs apart so he could sit between them.

They had been dating for years, and known each other for even longer, yet there were still times when Tsukishima was hit speechless by everything in Yamaguchi. He was beautiful in the most innocent, celestial way and Tsukishima still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that out of all the amazing, gorgeous people on Earth Yamaguchi had fell in love with _him_. Tsukishima absolutely adored everything in Yamaguchi, even the parts the boy himself was insecure about, and found it hard to believe that Yamaguchi felt the same about him.

Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand when Yamaguchi started planting feather-light kisses on his chest and stomach, every cell in his body screaming for more prominent touches, and he hated how his hips involuntarily jerked up when Yamaguchi's lips found the sensitive skin right above the button of his jeans. Yamaguchi smiled against his skin and kissed the same spot again, trailing his blunt nails gently over Tsukishima's sides.

”Tadashi, c'mon,” Tsukishima's whine was muffled because of the hand clasped over his mouth, his other hand already clenching the sheets. Yamaguchi raised his eyes and Tsukishima felt dizzy under the determined gaze, not quite sure was it caused by him using Yamaguchi's given name or by the fact they both were ridiculously turned on. He wasn't given the time to ponder the reason when Yamaguchi climbed on top of him and kissed him almost greedily, sliding their tongues against each other and sucking his bottom lip.

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he loved how Yamaguchi knew exactly how to make him fall apart.

Yamaguchi's hand managed to unbutton Tsukishima's jeans between kisses, a sigh of pleasure escaping from the blond when Yamaguchi palmed him through his underwear. Tsukishima rolled his hips to cause more friction, making both of them inhale sharply. Yamaguchi mumbled something unintelligible against the skin of Tsukishima's neck before kissing it quickly and moving his hands to help Tsukishima out of his remaining clothes.

Yamaguchi positioned himself between Tsukishima's legs after tossing his jeans and underwear to the floor and tried to keep himself together when stealing a glance of his boyfriend's face: Tsukishima's hair was a huge mess, his lips red from the eager kisses and his fingers still holding onto the sheets. He had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily, visibly turned on.

He was so damn beautiful, and Yamaguchi was definitely the luckiest person on Earth.

Yamaguchi could have just sat there and watch Tsukishima for hours but he knew Tsukishima wouldn't have enough patience for that. Yamaguchi ran his fingertips down on Tsukishima's thighs and kissed him right under his left knee before slowly taking his length into his mouth.

The silent moans Tsukishima made were definitely Yamaguchi's favorite sound in the whole world. He licked a wide streak along Tsukishima's cock, took the tip between his lips and sucked. A string of swears escaped from the blond and Yamaguchi had to push his hips back down against the mattress. He continued his work, knowing exactly what to do to make Tsukishima gasp for more air and reach down to slid his hands into Yamaguchi's hair, tugging in a way that only encouraged Yamaguchi to keep going.

Just when Tsukishima's moans were getting slightly louder, Yamaguchi tore his mouth away with a lewd sound. Tsukishima's disappointed whine almost made Yamaguchi to give in and finish what he had started but his own jeans were getting a little bit too tight for him to completely ignore. Tsukishima propped himself up on his elbows and watched how Yamaguchi got on his feet, fetched a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer and shimmied out of his pants before coming back to the bed.

Tsukishima couldn't help but shiver in anticipation when Yamaguchi told him to spread his legs and relax. He put his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to calm down the fire burning low in his stomach. Every inch of his skin was more sensitive than ever and he knew he wouldn't last long – for some reason Yamaguchi had always had such an effect on him. It was kind of embarrassing, pathetic even, but in some twisted way Tsukishima loved it.

The feeling of having something inside him was always a little bit weird at first, no matter how many times Tsukishima experienced it. It usually took him some time to get used to, but Yamaguchi was patient with him and didn't move his finger or add another before he could feel Tsukishima relax – the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the blond or make him uncomfortable.

After a while Tsukishima gave a little nod and Yamaguchi added a second finger, moving slowly to give Tsukishima time to adjust. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily, the sight making Yamaguchi's nerves tingle with pleasure. He curled his fingers inside Tsukishima, drawing a sharp gasp out of him.

”God, Kei,” Yamaguchi whined, adding a third finger and watching how Tsukishima squirmed under his touch. Yamaguchi moved his fingers in a steady, slow rhythm and Tsukishima rolled his hips to feel even more of him.

”Tadashi, please, just– fuck, _please_ ,” Tsukishima pleaded, his voice strained and fists full of sheets. He hated how Yamaguchi was always so slow, so patient and careful when it came to preparing him. Yamaguchi moved his fingers in and out a couple more times before removing them, giving Tsukishima some time to gather the remains of his coherent thoughts.

When Yamaguchi finally pushed into him, Tsukishima felt like shocks of electricity were running through him. He moaned loudly, not even stopping to think how much of it their neighbors could hear, and tried not to move too much before Yamaguchi was fully inside him. He was as slow with his movements as always and Tsukishima had to bite his lip so he wouldn't tell him to hurry up – he knew Yamaguchi was only making sure neither of them would get hurt.

Tsukishima shifted slightly on the bed, making the angle better for both of them, and told Yamaguchi to keep on going with a weak nod. Yamaguchi pulled back and then thrust into him, increasing his pace steadily. Tsukishima was already seeing stars after the first couple of thrusts, waves of pleasure hitting him over and over again. He reached down to stroke himself and cried out loudly when Yamaguchi found his prostate.

”Don't stop, Tadashi, don't– _ah_ , don't stop,” Tsukishima moaned, already leaking heavily into his own hand. Yamaguchi thrust into him faster, his small whimpers and sharp inhales only driving Tsukishima closer to his release.

"I'm so close, Kei, so close,” Yamaguchi whispered, his voice thick of need and love. Tsukishima's whole body was burning hot and his mind was too blank to form understandable sentences.

” _Tadashi_ ,” was everything he got out before his orgasm hit him. Yamaguchi got his own release just seconds after him, their moans so simultaneous Tsukishima wasn't sure which ones were his and which came from Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's warm breaths were ghosting over Tsukishima's collarbones and both of them were shivering from aftershocks, the haze of pleasure still lingering over them.

Yamaguchi got up after their erratic breaths had calmed down and Tsukishima's brain started to work again. His skin was clammy from the dried up sweat and all his limbs felt heavier than ever. He wanted Yamaguchi to get back in the bed and nap with him for an hour or two. However, he knew he wouldn't be given such a treat: he still had over 200 pages of his book to read and he had just wasted a lot of important studying time.

Yamaguchi cleaned them up with some tissues they had stored in the drawer and crawled in the bed after nudging Tsukishima to one side and muttering something about showering later. The blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and let him place a kiss on his cheek. Yamaguchi's hair was already a mess but it didn't stop Tsukishima from running his fingers through it, Yamaguchi's content sigh making Tsukishima's chest swell with affection.

”I love you,” he murmured, his voice still hoarse.

”Even if you fail your exam because of me?” Tsukishima snorted and kissed Yamaguchi's forehead, not actually scared he was going to get a bad grade. He just had a terrible habit of telling himself he would when he got stressed and Yamaguchi knew those were the times when he needed someting else than school to think about.

”Yeah, even then.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this instead of studying for my visual optic's exam so please pray I won't fail
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
